She Came From Heaven
by Sugar.SomeSpice
Summary: If someone told you they were angels...would you believe them. Well, if don't want the world to end in fire and flame, I would.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't any of the characters from glee.**

**Hello to everyone who is reading this story. I really think this is only going to be one chapter but based on how many reviews I get I might continue with it. Also I don't know if this would classified as fantasy of spiritual seeing as I am using angles, so I'd really appreciate you input. **

**Thanks for you time and just so you know this story is just meant for entertainment purposes. **

**I hope you enjoy the story, please review.**

* * *

'Lima, Ohio. Out of the _many_ years that we have watched over these humans I never remember Lima being so important that we have have to watch over it.' Michael said to Gabrielle, his blue eyes fill with rage but clouded by the heavy rain.

Gabrielle sighed and wrapped her coat around her body tighter, it was no use though, the rain went through the cloth and kept her drenched in water, 'Well, it is important if He sent us. Besides can't you feel that, that evil. It's disgusting.' Michael nodded and reached for her hand. 'I just don't understand how we are going to fit in with these people. Can't you fell their greed, their materialism, their lack of faith. I simply will not be able to build a life here.'

'We don't have to build a life. Oh, Gabrielle, we just have to pretend.' He told her nonchalantly.

'You mean we have to lie.' She growled at him, she glowered and snatched her hand away. She couldn't contain herself, He asked them to leave their home, just when they needed them the most. He goes and sends his strongest warriors to patrol around an unknown city and get close to a violent race. He separates them from their brothers, but of course Gabrielle wasn't angry or resentful, she was afraid. She was afraid her bothers would fail to find the necessary information; Michael was the one who was angry.

'What shall we do Michael?' She asked grabbing Micheal's rain soaked collar and pulling him closer to her.

'It's Jesse now, Jesse St. James.' He told her proudly. Gabrielle stared at him. Was he a mad man?

'You changed you name? Why?' She whispered to him.

'I don't know. This is kind of like a fresh start, we could lead another life.' He said happily.

'But I thought you said this wasn't another life. Just pretend.' She told him pouting her lip.

'I know what I said but that was before I came up with this name, Jesse St. James. Come on it's catchy.' He smiled widely but the smile was fake, Gabrielle could see right through it. She didn't know why he was suddenly acting so gleeful. Usually she was the optimistic one and he complained. 'Besides we need to fit in with these people as much as possible. Please, Gabby, pick a name.'

She sighed and frowned at the same time, 'Barbra is a nice name, don't you think? And maybe I could pick a unique last name, something that makes me stand out. Any ideas?' She asked as she tried to put her heart in the situation. Her head was nestled snugly on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead softly. She smiled as he did, she liked when he did that when he smothered her and made feel like a child. She felt safe. She felt like she was home.

But Gabrielle remembered the light, bright and shining, as blinding as the sun. The light was her home. Her heaven. And as long as Michael was with her she'd feel home everywhere.

'Berry.' Michael said suddenly, cheerful. Gabrielle looked up at him, she still couldn't see his face because of the rain but she saw the glint of happiness.

'Berry, as a last name? As in B-e-r-r-y?' It's a bit unusual don't you think?' She asked winkling her nose in mock disgust.

He pulled her closer and scoffed, 'I think it suits you. But Gabby you are not a Barbra.' He told her sympathetically and teasing at the same time and in return Gabrielle gaped at him. How dare he question her naming skills. She didn't have to read his mind to know his tone was making fun of her.

'I am so a Barbra!' Gabrielle cried indignantly.

'Rachel.' He told her pulling her to the porch of a very grand, very expensive looking home. 'Rachel Barbra Berry.'

They stood facing each other under the protection of the porch roof. They were both soaking wet and just before she opened her mouth to protest Michael spoke. 'Welcome home Rachel.' He said gesturing to the door that they stood in front of.

She smiled, she no longer wanted to fight with him because truthfully she did like the name, Rachel did suit her. Rachel shook off the wave of surprise that rushed through her and took his hand in hers, 'Welcome home Jesse.'


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't any of the characters from glee.**

**Just so you know this story is just meant for entertainment purposes. **

**I hope you enjoy the story, please review.**

* * *

'Why on Earth are we going to a school with such terrible, terrible people?' Rachel asked minutes after she and Jesse passed by the school in their new cherry red Aston Martin V8 Vantage convertible. She was feeling homesick and she wanted to indulge her depression with something, anything.

Jesse thought they could two birds with one stone, she could buy all the things in the world and they could use those things in their everyday life. They had already gotten her a new wardrobe and she was wearing her new D&G dress that had just arrived at their home the other day. Everything they had gotten was a bit too extravagant for a small town in Ohio but for once neither of them cared. Not after they learned that their patrolling, with normal took up to two to three months, would be expanded to two to three years.

Gluttony is a terrible thing. But then again, did it really matter. Rachel was feeling guilty, Jesse sensed her trouble and tried to comfort her. But it wasn't only guilt she was feeling.

'We need to appear normal Rachel.' He told her with a wave of his hand, they pulled into the parking lot of the only good restaurant in this town. He stepped out and smoothed the wrinkles in his shirt and walked around the car to open her door. Rachel was still sulking when the door opened.

'And you think by buying all these expensive things it's going to make us appear normal.' She sneered at him, not bothering to mention that she was reason all these things were bought.

Jesse sighed and knelt down, 'All right that's enough.' He hissed at her. 'I don't want you to complain. I don't want to act like a child. Do you understand?' He asked her harshly.

Rachel stared out the windshield and didn't bother to look at Jesse. He spoke to her as if she were a child, he had no idea what she was going through but that didn't matter. She heard him repeat his question once more, the words filled with so much annoyance Rachel thought he might explode.

'No.' She turned to him and said that one word before turning back to look out side the windshield.

'Fine.' He closed the door roughly and walked back to the drivers side. The key was placed in the ignition and the engine came to life.

'What are you doing, I'm hungry?' She asked him ask he made his way out of the exit.

'You are acting like a child, you can eat at the house.'

She scoffed, 'Take me back, I will eat by myself if you don't want to be around me.'

'No.' Jesse shook his head and laughed menacingly, 'You want to act like a child, I will treat you like one.'

Rachel felt her face go red and wanted desperately hit him. But as soon as she felt the need to attack him it was replaced with shame. She was never violent. In fact, she was always the most kind of all her brethren, the most gentle. It was said that when she killed, she killed with grace and peace. Jesse was the opposite of her, pain was what he inflicted on the damned, not solace. But with all that she was feeling it was enough to make her want to cry, she buried her head in her hands and sighed.

Jesse shook his head, 'What now?'

'You don't understand. We have only been here for such a short time and yet we have gotten angry with other, become materialistic and you have the need to get a drink.' Jesse turned to her and stared wondering how in the world she knew that, 'I can sense it.' She said answering his unspoken question. 'We are trying so hard to be normal and trying so hard to make this our new home that we've forgotten who we are, and where we come from.'

'Well maybe we shouldn't try to try. We should let the natural way of trying to be human come to us. And try to forget paradise, just for now.' He told her with a hopeful smile on his lips. Rachel couldn't agree with him more and she nodded in agreement.

'It's a deal then?' She asked him.

'It's a deal.' He responded. 'But you know, we shouldn't be gambling.'

Before Rachel could even open her mouth, to make a witty comeback, an image flashed into her mind.

A group of teenagers, in the basement of a house were being beaten, they were bloodied and pleading with their clouded attackers before they each were stuck down with a sword. Rachel gasped and Jesse swerved the car to the right. They cars behind them honked and people began to yell.

'Jesse, pull over.' Rachel commanded as soon as he gained control of the car. He did as she said but didn't remove his hands from the steering wheel. They were glued there just as Rachel's hands were glued to his arm. 'Did you see that? It was.._.horrible_.'

'I know.' He whispered, 'It's a vision. I know it is.'

'Well of course it's a vision. But when will it happen? How will we stop it?' She asked him the panic inside of her almost rising to hysteria.

'Maybe we're not meant to stop it.' He said simply.

'No, the sword.' She whispered. They shared a fearful glance, neither of them had ever lost a group of innocents. They had lost souls before, once, twice. But never that many. They were Archangels, Gods warriors, teachers, mentors, protectors of Heaven, when danger was a threat they were the protection. Losing a life, that was never meant to be lost, that was like torture. 'Perhaps it's already going on.' Rachel said he voice still in a whisper.

Jesse disregarded her comment and said, 'I think I know where they live.' Jesse showed her two boys, one who was much taller, standing beside him in a kitchen. 'Let's go.' He started the engine.

'Wait.' Rachel said stopping him. 'We're going to drive there?'

He looked at her, disbelieving, 'What do you want to do, fly?'

'Why not? We have wings and it's faster.' Rachel told him, not trying to be sarcastic but resourceful.

'Let us just teleport there, okay?' He asked her.

'Fine with me.' She closed eyes just as he did and they arrived at the house at the same time. They heard a yell, and ran up to the basement. When they made their way down there was a group of teenagers bundled up on the floor, some of them were crying, others praying but they were all holding each other. But they all had one thing in common; they were all fearful and afraid.

Rachel scanned the room and her eye's landed on one person, the boy form the image, there was something about him. Something about the way his eyes shone, or his lip trembled. He looked like a leader, he looked like he was protecting all of them, even though he wasn't. One of the attackers strode forward and grabbed the one girls, the one with the sandy blond hair, by the throat. He looked into her fear filled hazel eyes before whispering to the figure next to him,

'It's not this one.'

'This is taking too long,' The figure whispered back, stepping out of the shadows to reveal his horns, 'Let's just kill them all. What difference would it make?' He hissed, 'Kill it Mar. Kill it!' Jesse and Rachel knew they were demons. Mar was a very notorious demon assassin, an aid to the ruler of Hell, he was only assigned to _special_ cases. Mar shrugged, his sword appeared, dark and cunning, he lowered it slowly. Out of nowhere, before anyone could blink, Jesse stood in place of the blond.

His sword was out as well, larger, shining like the moon, silver and entrancing, 'Not today, _demon_.' He spat out.

With a wave on his hand the demon flew back, his eyes darkening in the process and his sword targeting Jesse. Rachel lurched forward tackling the creature midair, they tumbled to the floor and the dropped the dresser over.

'Gabrielle.' He greeted with feigned warmth, 'It is the greatest pleasure to see you.'

'You mean it is the greatest pleasure to see you, so I can kill you?' She asked him.

Smiling, showing his white gleaming teeth, he nodded, 'Oh, Gabrielle you read me so well.' His sword was suddenly pushed forward, as if to taunt her. Rachel looked at him for a second before revealing her own sword. A sword of light, shining like the sun or the stars in the sky, similar to Jesse's but with a certain femininity and grace.

'You shall not make it out of here alive.' Rachel stated as the mystery demon circled her. She allowed herself to glance in the direction of Jesse and Mar but only for a second.

'We will see.' He ran behind her, trying to confuse her but Rachel threw her sword back and blocked his attacked. He growled and disappeared into the shadows.

She looked around her, trying to find him but he didn't show himself. Suddenly, she sensed a dark aura, once again, behind her. She knew better than this and instead of turning around she slashed forward, the demons sword meeting her own, the sound of the metal clashing made the ground shake. They fought, when the demon had the upper hand Rachel found a way to get it back and Vice-versa. But Rachel didn't give in that easily and though it seemed like they fought for hours they had only fought for five minutes before the demon lifted his sword above his head and Rachel decapitated him. Ending his soulless life.

Rachel took a deep breath and ran to the very spot where Jesse was now choking Mar for information.

'Did he send you?' Jesse asked him, he screamed in a voice that not one would dare refuse to answer him, his hands wrapped tightly around Mar's neck .

'Mar gurgled in response.

'Answer me?' He growled bring Mar's head up from the floor to slam it down onto the floor.

Mar nodded.

'What do you want with them?' Rachel asked him. He looked for Jesse to Rachel, he managed enough strength to talk even if his voice was strangled.

'Just one. And the rest of _you_.' He said before succumbing to flames that engulfed his body.

Rachel knew who did it. The so called_ dark prince_. She scoffed and stood up from the floor. She knew Jesse knew who had done it as well, but she said nothing.

'Just one. And the rest of you.' Jesse stated, 'What did he mean by that?'

Before Rachel could respond a shrill voice screeched out, 'What the hell was that?'

'Poor choice of words.' Jesse said in a huff, 'That was hell.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't any of the characters from glee.**

**Just so you know this story is just meant for entertainment purposes. **

**I hope you enjoy the story, please review.**

* * *

'What does that even mean?' Quinn asked.

Jesse blinked twice at her, he looked her up and down and smiled, 'Devout Christian, humble upbringing, aside from the fact that your parents are absolutely ignorant, tormentor of you peers, pregnant at sixteen by none other that you boyfriends best friend, you must be Quinn Fabray.' Quinn stared at him in shock, 'Am I right?' He tilted his head to the side.

'Jesse.' Rachel hissed, 'Stop scaring the poor girl.'

'Oh but finders sinners is what do best.' Jesse said, still smiling his devious smile. Quinn drew back like she had just seen a wild animal that she should flee from.

'My name Rachel.' Rachel said brushing past Jesse and trying to comfort the teens.

'We got that.' The young boy dressing in extravagant clothing hissed.

Rachel nodded, she could tell where she wasn't welcome, 'We should be going.'

'Don't,' Quinn whispered, Jesse and Rachel stopped in their tracks, 'What are you?'

'We can't tell you.' Rachel told her, 'We're not allowed to tell you. Simply be grateful that we got here in time and try your hardest to forget what took place here.'

'And do try not to speak a word of this to anyone.' Jesse said, a grateful tone to his voice.

The kids looked up them in fear. They didn't know what just happened and they had no idea what to feel, fear, gratitude, obligation. So they sat down and looked up at them trying to register the fact they not only were almost just killed, but that two mysterious strangers had just saved there lives from what seemed like supernatural beings.

'What if they come back?' The Asian girl in dark clothing asked.

Rachel looked at each of them, her eyes weary, 'She's right.' She said as she turned to Jesse. 'We must watch over them.'

Jesse shook his head, 'We cannot. It's not our duty. We were sent here for another reason.'

'No Jesse, what if they were the reason we were sent here.' Rachel said, almost pleading with him. 'You heard the demons, they want one of them. Can you honestly tell me that each of their deaths is Gods will? We have to protect them.'

'It's not our job to.' Jesse told her, stating the obvious.

'It is if they are not meant to die.' Rachel told him, her voice was questioning Jesse to disagree with her. But Jesse couldn't find any impracticality that would prove Rachel wrong.

Jesse blinked twice rapidly and sighed, 'I suppose. You could balance both taking care of them and doing our duty.'

Rachel nodded once, her eyes absolutely ecstatic.

'Um...are you two done discussing whether we're going to live or die because some of us a bit wounded.' The young Latina half yelled. Rachel raised an eyebrow, she wasn't used to being spoken to like that, but nevertheless she walked over to them and knelt down on the floor.

'I'm Brittany.' The blond haired, blue eyed girl said smiling down at Rachel. Rachel smiled back and looked at the girls leg as a white light emitted out of her hands. The large gash that was once on her there was gone, the skin looked unharmed.

Everyone gasped but said nothing, they had a feeling this was something bigger than all of them and they would rather not know anything about it.

'Hello Brittany, I'm Rachel.'

Brittany titled her head to the side and smiled wider, 'I know what you are.'

Jesse's head snapped up so quickly Rachel thought it might fall off. Rachel didn't respond until she found her voice, 'And what is that?'

'Beautiful.' She whispered. 'Just like Artie, or him' Brittany inclined her head to point at Jesse.

'Thank you.' Rachel moved away from her and locked eyes with the boy in the wheelchair whom she concluded to be Artie. She moved to the tall boy who had a long scratch on him arm. She reached for his hand and he placed his hand in hers but the second their skin came into contact she pulled away. For that brief second she thought she was on fire, t surged through her veins, swelled up in her heart and burned her skin but it didn't hurt, it felt good.

It felt right.

But for some strange reason it felt wrong as well.

'Rachel? Are you all right?' Jesse asked, Rachel was looking into the boys eyes and when she felt Jesse's hand on her shoulder it broke her from her trance.

'Yes. I'm fine.' She lied. Rachel looked into the brown eyes of the boy in front of her and she knew he felt it too.

'I'm Kurt.' The boy in the extravagant clothes said, 'This is Tina, Artie, you know Brittany and Quinn. Mercedes, Santana, Puck, Lauren, Sam and Mike. And that's Finn.' Kurt said pointing to the boy who was sitting front of Rachel, 'You should know, I love your dress.' Rachel smiled up at him, silently thanked him and went back to work.

Instead of taking his hand Finn lifted his arm up and allowed her to heal him without touching him again. Rachel wasn't sure if she should be thankful for this or not.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't any of the characters from glee.**

**Just so you know this story is just meant for entertainment purposes. **

**I hope you enjoy the story, please review.**

* * *

The New Directions Glee club sat in the choir room on their first day of school, they were all huddled up as they spoke about the events that took place last week. They all came to an agreement, they were scared out of their mind, each of them thought at one point that they were going to die or be tortured to death. But the arrival of the very mysterious Rachel (whom they already loved) and Jesse (whom they already hated), made them feel very safe.

Rachel and Jesse were watching over them, they had no reason to be afraid. But that doesn't mean they couldn't feel paranoid.

'What do you think they are?' Quinn asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

'Maybe they're vampire slayers, like Buffy.' Mike said, throwing one suggestion into the pot.

'Or witches.' Mercedes said a bit frightened.

'Maybe they _are_ the vampires.' Kurt said equally horrified.

'No.' Artie said confidently with Brittany sitting on his lap, 'They're something else. Something that even we don't understand. Something bigger that all of those things combined.'

'And that is?' Santana asked, annoyed.

'You guys are going to think I'm crazy but...' He took a deep breath,' I think they're..._Angels.' _He leaned in and whispered.

The club was stunned and silent.

'Angels?' Sam asked. His voice dubious as were his eyes.

'No he's got a point.' Quinn said lightly smacking Sam on the shoulder. The club turned their shocked stare from Artie to Quinn. 'It's true. Okay one, demons. Don't you remember the big, smelly, fat guy...they addressed both him and Mar as demon. Two, their swords. Have you ever seen something so...wow. Three, they healed our wounds. You remember what Rachel did to Brit and Finn. And lastly, the way they presented themselves. Every word they spoke, they way they moved, they way they looked, everything about them was just too perfect.'

'They did mention something about Him.' Tina said, her eyes widening with realization.

'That's ridiculous. Angels don't exist.' Kurt scoffed off the ludicrous explanation.

'No.' Finn said, his eyes seething with an unknown emotion. 'When Rachel touched me...I felt..._everything_.'

'Finn's right.' Brittany said, 'You didn't feel it because she didn't heal you but it felt warm. Like when you drink hot cocoa.'

Finn nodded in agreement but he knew it was _way _different for him. He couldn't explain, it wasn't something you could explain with words or actions or songs. He wasn't the smartest guy in the world, far from it actually, but when Rachel touched him...he changed.

'That doesn't mean anything. They could be witches, they know how to do that stuff, right?' Kurt said trying to change the discussion.

'Just because you don't believe in God doesn't mean you can exclude that explanation.' Quinn mumbled.

'Well excuse me if we all can't be a little Christian girl with all the faith in the world,' Kurt snapped at her and whispered a few incoherent words at Mercedes. Quinn glared and was going to say a few hurtful words but Mr. Shue walked into the room.

'Okay guys I have a surprise for you...' That's when Jesse and Rachel walked in, 'Two new members!'

Safe to say, everyone was surprised. Really surprised.

'Guys this is Rachel and Jesse.' Mr. Shue said, Kurt was about to interrupt him and say they had already met but Rachel stepped forward with a huge smile plastered on her face.

'Hi. I'm Rachel Berry.' She motioned to herself, 'This is my brother Jesse St. James.'

Everyone shared a confused look but Rachel quickly explained, 'You see were adopted. Myself, by Emily Berry and Jesse was adopted by Matthew St. James. A few years after we were adopted they met, fell in love and got married. We're not blood related.'

'So you guys are like that creepy family from twilight that like have sex with each other?' Santana asked. Mr. Shue shushed her but Rachel simply smiled.

'Whatever we do behind closed doors is none of your business.' She said, sweetly answering Santana's question and leaving her dumbfounded.

'Our parents died though, three years back, so we're emancipated teenagers.' Jesse said, his eyes visibly hurt but the glee club didn't know if this was a facade or not.

'We're so sorry to hear that.' Mr. Shue said honestly, Rachel and Jesse nodded and Mr. Shue took that as a sign of not to speak of the subject any more.

'Okay why don't get started on your audition.' He said.

'What songs do we sing?' Rachel asked looking from Mr. Shue to Jesse.

'Can you even sing?' Mercedes asked, immediately getting territorial.

'We don't want to gloat, but we're excellent singers.' Jesse said smugly and obviously gloating.

'You could do a duet?' Kurt suggested.

'Any suggestions?' Rachel inquired.

'Wicked.' He said wide wide happy eyes.

'What's a Wicked?' Jesse asked, confused.

'It's..._perfection_,' He whispered the last word like it was sacred. 'I have the sheet music with me, for a suitable duet.'

'How convenient.' Rachel said with a glint of suspicion in her eyes.

'Very.' Jesse agreed.

'If your as good as you tow say you are, then you'll nail it.' Kurt said, ignoring them. Rachel sighed and took the sheet music into her hands. She looked over it once, memorized it and handed it over to Jesse. With a quick nod the music began and Rachel sang.

_Oh_

_Kiss Me too fiercely _  
_ Hold me too tight_  
_ I need help believing_  
_ You're with me tonight_  
_ My wildest dreamings_  
_ Could not forsee _  
_ Lying beside you _  
_ With you wanting me_

Rachel looked into Jesse's eyes and smiled as she sang._  
_

_ And just for this moment_  
_ As long as you're mine_  
_ I've lost all resistance _  
_ And crossed some border line_  
_ And if it turns out_  
_ It's over too fast _  
_ I'll make every last moment last_  
_ As long as you're mine_

Jesse smiled back and walked over to her, taking his hand in hers. The glee club gasped at the sudden contact of the two teens in front of them. And Finn felt about a ton of jealousy.

**Maybe I'm brainless**  
** Maybe I'm wise**  
** But you've got me seeing **  
** Through different eyes**  
** Somehow I've fallen **  
** Under your spell**  
** And somehow I'm feeling**  
** It's up that I fell**

They stared into each other eyes, eyes filled with love and admiration.

**_Every moment _**  
**_ As long as you're mine_**  
**_ I'll wake up my body_**  
**_ And make up for lost time_**

**Say there's no future**  
** For us as a pair**

**_And though I may know_**  
**_ I don't care_**  
**_ Just for this moment_**  
**_ As long as you're mine_**  
**_ Come be how you want to_**  
**_ And see how bright we shine_**  
**_ Borrow the moonlight_**  
**_ Until it is through_**  
**_ And know I'll be here holding you_**  
**_ As long as you're mine_**

Again the glee club found themselves shocked, shocked because Kurt chose a _very_ intimate song, and even though they weren't related it still seemed weird. Happily astonished because they could sing, they could sing better that all of them combined. And in complete awe because that was the sweetest thing they ever saw. Ever.

'Wow! Whoo!' Mr. Shue burst out, the rest of the club regained their composure and clapped just as fiercely as him. 'That was amazing! You guys sing like _angels_!'

In that second the smiles wiped off all of their faces, including Rachel and Jesse, but Mr. Shue didn't notice. Quinn cast Kurt a very smug glare but Kurt only rolled his eyes.

'Will?' Miss. Pillsbury stuck her head through the door, 'Can I have a word with you?' Mr. Shue nodded and walked to the door.

'Talk amongst yourselves guys. Get to know the new part of our team.' He said patting Jesse and Rachel lightly on the back.

The second the door closed Rachel sighed, 'I take it you've all come up with a few theories?'

The club nodded in sync.

'And I suppose you want to know what we're doing here?' Rachel said, her words and breath shaky.

They nodded again.

'We'll be here. Watching over you and doing our duty. But we cannot tell you what that is.' Jesse said.

'For how long?' Quinn asked.

Rachel drew a deep breath and looked at Jesse as she spoke, like she was trying to persuade him, 'As long as you need us.'

Jesse looked at Rachel for a second before averting his eyes. The glee club relaxed and felt a wave of peace and security wash over them. But Finn was staring at Rachel, with a rapidly beating heart and strange emotions crashing down on him, he was trying to memorize ever part of her, every angle. Rachel knew she was being watched but she didn't mind, because she was secretly watching him back.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't any of the characters from glee.**

**Just so you know this story is just meant for entertainment purposes. **

**I hope you enjoy the story, please review.**

* * *

The first week of school had been a little awkward for the New Directions glee club and their two new members but Mr. Shue, who had been a little distracted since Miss. Pillsbury's divorce, hadn't noticed anything. The club thought this to be a very good thing, they couldn't have Mr. Shue snooping as they did. After a recent trip to the library and Artie's dads office, they gained all the information they could about angels, the supernatural and theology.

It had been a rough week for Finn he was trying so hard not to attack Rachel, not in a dangerous or violent way, but a loving and passionate way. He couldn't control the way he felt, the attraction to Rachel rose within him so quickly he couldn't fight it. It was a fire in his heart that burned, with an uncontrollable fire, a raging fire that was only directed for Rachel. But he didn't know if everyone else felt that way for her. The whole club was certainly in love with her.

Her wonderful laugh. Her sparkling eyes. Her marvelous voice. She was perfect.

But was everyone else just as enchanted with her as Finn was?

Finn stayed up thinking about this at night, he tossed and turned in his bed. He daydreamed in classes and slipped into a dream state and out of reality, just like he was doing right now. Right now as they were all sitting in the choir room after school trying to research their new friends.

'Finn!' Quinn exclaimed, Finn jumped a foot in the air even as though he was sitting.

'What?' He said a little more defensively than necessary.

'We were calling you for five minutes, are you okay?' Sam asked as he put a hand on Finn's shoulder.

'Fine.' He shook Sam's hands off, 'What is it?'

'I think we found it.' Artie said with unmasked excitement in his voice.

'What?'

'What Jesse and Rachel are.' Artie passed the large book he was reading to Finn, 'Do you remember when we were in your basement?' The whole club shivered in fear, 'Well the demon that didn't have a name called Rachel, Gabrielle. So we researched angels and found one, Gabriel.'

'Isn't that a dude?' Finn asked, a bit disgusted.

'Yes, well the name is, as an angel Gabriel is androgynous.' Tina told him.

'Androgynous?' Finn was never good with big words.

'It means neither male or female.' Jesse said from the doorway, Artie closed all of the books quickly and Brittany moved closer to Artie and rested her head on his shoulder. 'And I don't think Rachel would appreciate being talked about behind her back. Especially by people she holds to such high esteem.'

The club shared guilty looks and Artie spoke up, 'We're sorry. We just want to know a little bit about you and Rachel.'

Jesse sighed, 'I don't think you should try to find out anything about us. Just let things flow and don't interfere.'

'Are you threatening us?' Mercedes asked, rising from her seat a little.

'Must you be so dramatic?' Jesse shook his head and walked towards them, he observed the books they were looking through and sighed, 'These books will not do you any good. Well, except this one.' He said as he picked up a very heavy, very old book. 'Have any of you got a piece of paper?'

Tina gave him her note pad and a pen, he scribbled something down in his elegant handwriting and hand the things back to Tina. Tina looked down at the paper in confusion, titles and names of authors, she thought Jesse said not to interfere with their lives.

'I'll allow you one question.' Jesse said to all of them, 'Just one. And if any of you happen to find anything out on your own, well I can't take away your free will can I?' He said angelically, no pun intended of course.

The whole club looked at each other and tried to find a question, finally Kurt spoke, 'Why is Rachel a girl if she can be a boy?'

Jesse laughed, not a small, throaty laugh but I full on hysterical roar of laughter. 'Rachel has never been a _boy_. All I can tell you is, Long ago, in a time where women weren't appreciated, Gabrielle was introduced to the world. But no one wanted a archangel to be a _woman.' _Jesse clenched his fists, 'So there was the creation of archangel Gabriel. An excuse was made that she was androgynous and there you are.'

The glee club nodded and Finn breathed in relief.

'So can I get to asking you all the question that brought me to the choir room?' Jesse asked, 'Rachel is panning a divine dinner this Saturday and she would like to invite you all, you're welcome to bring your families if you'd like.'

Everyone looked at Jesse in disbelief, they didn't know if he was serious or if he was just playing with them. 'We'd love to.' Mike said, surprising the rest of the club.

'Great. Come by the house at seven o'clock.' Jesse took a stack of invitations out of his pocket and placed them on the desk in front of him, 'Address and number is here. And it is a formal dinner so dress nicely.'

'Jesse?' Kurt called out to him as Jesse made his way out of the room, 'Are you sure?'

Jesse immediately knew what he was talking about, he grinned and nodded slowly, 'Yes. I am _absolutely_ positive that Rachel is a woman. I can assure you of that.' He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The second he left Kurt giggled in shock, the rest of them followed his lead aside from Finn who balled his hands into fists so tightly his skin turned white and his nails dug into his skin. He didn't know what came over him in that second, he burned with rage. Suddenly all he wanted to do was punch something, mainly Jesse but Finn wasn't going to go ask for his death wish by attacking Jesse.

'Finn are you okay?' Brittany asked, she was the only one that noticed, Finn nodded, not fully trusting his voice.

And Kurt eyed him not fully trusting his brother.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't any of the characters from glee.**

**Just so you know this story is just meant for entertainment purposes. **

**I hope you enjoy the story, please review.**

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Carole exclaimed, as she smoothed down the invisible wrinkles in her dress, "This house is so beautiful. And you say, they are the only two people living here?" She turned to Kurt who nodded.

"Yup." He said, popping the 'p', "The only two."

"They tore down three houses to make this place." Burt said gruffly.

"Oh, dad, those houses were already abandoned anyway." Kurt sighed and turned to Finn, "Your awfully quiet, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." He mumbled. Kurt eyed Finn suspiciously, Burt and Carole hadn't noticed Finn's odd behavior but Kurt did. He had an eye for these things, and if he had to keep an eye on Finn all night he'd do it. Sure, it was kinda creepy to watch a person but if it had to be done, it had to be done.

"Mom. I don't really feel all that well." They heard a voice in the distance and it sounded like Mike, whose mother was brushing his hair and making him look as cleaned up as possible. The look on his face gave the rest of them a clue that he was not very happy.

It seemed like the whole glee club showed up to the event, Artie wheeled up happily with Britney snuggled up against his chest, "Hey guys." Hey smiled, "We got here early, you guys should have too."

"Well, we don't like to show up unannounced." Kurt said as he brushed a piece of lint off his sweater sleeve.

"We would have hoped you did." Rachel's voice drifted down the stairs and to the group that stood there waiting. She was wearing a light blue trumpet gown, her hair was pulled up in french twist with curls and there was a single daisy in her hair. A soft breeze blew by and her dress rustled in the wind, Jesse walked up from behind her and with their arms hooked they walked gracefully down the steps.

Needless to say, everyone was speechless, but none more than Finn.

"Dinner is ready, but if you came earlier you could have gotten a grand tour." Rachel smiled and looked at everyone, "Rachel Berry, it is a great pleasure to meet you, all of you."

"I think dinner can wait." Finn announced to everyone, "I mean. I really want to see the place." Kurt knew this was just an excuse to spend all of his time watching Rachel.

"No, what you want to see is the cars." Artie exclaimed.

"Yeah." Britney said, barely raising her head.

"You a car man...sorry, you never said name?" Burt asked Jesse.

"Jesse St. James and to answer your question, yes sir, cars are a fascination of mine." They shook hands and Kurt stepped forward.

"Hungry as I am, I'd love to take a look at your collection." Kurt said a little too protectively.

Jesse smiled, "All right, let's tour the grounds."

Rachel smiled, placed her hand on Artie's shoulder, her arm still hooked with Jesse's, and talked animatedly with Britney as they walked around. But Finn's eyes never left Rachel, he watched her every movement, she kept him under a trance and although it was welcome, it hurt like hell.

Kurt nudged him and Finn quickly looked away, "What?" He asked annoyed.

"Your not making things look less obvious."

"I don't know what your talking about." He tells him through clenched teeth. But Kurt just walked away and the rest of the tour goes on without anymore problems, they arrive to dinner and everyone gets along swimmingly. Rachel and Jesse are sitting on opposite ends of the long table and they look like royalty compared to everyone else. But suddenly the door swings open and everyone has a shocked expression on their face as Karofsky comes in with a urgent look on his face. Kurt is about to question his presence but Jesse steps froward, a confused frown of his face.

"David, what are you doing here?" He asks and he steps up to greet him. The whole team is left wondering how in the world they could know each other?

But he doesn't look he has time for formalities, "Ad rei, sicut per terminos Brazil. " Jesse and Rachel are the only two who understand what is going on, the rest of them don't even understand what language they're speaking.

Rachel stood up and rushed towards them, pushing the hem of her dress aside, "Quid?" Her voice is low and no one responds, "Dic ad presens factum? " She says with a deadly fury in her voice.

"Lucifer's ambulant clientes terrae, quomodo iam duos pagos percutiatur altero et usque ad caput. " David finally breathes out and Rachel's eyes go wide. She looks like she is about to faint and she leans on Jesse for support.

"So soon." She says, her voice is barely audible, Karofsky sends a small nod her way and she frowns, "I'll go." She offers, her eyes are filled with fear but she doesn't allow the fear to show in her voice.

"No. I will go." Jesse says, a certain finality is in his voice and no one would dare to refuse him. He beings to make his way out of the room and plasters a fake smile on his face, he makes an excuse that his fathers business partner is waiting for him in the Italian airport and he needs to escort him to the states. The adults and even some of the glee kids believe this and they all murmur how awful that is before returning to their dinner.

But Finn, Kurt, Quinn and Artie all watch with curiosity as Rachel makes her way to the door that Jesse had just disappeared behind. She didn't close the door right and they call all see her rush to his side and pull him down for and urgent kiss. Artie quickly turns away, as does Quinn and Kurt. But Finn can't stop looking, he can't help the emotions he's feeling, the envy that is swelling up in his chest.

Rachel walks back into the room and quickly wipes away the fresh tears that have just fallen from her eyes. She looks up only to find Finn staring intensely at her, she meets his eyes for a split second and suddenly feels very ashamed of herself. Even if she doesn't have to feel that way, because she and Finn are not in a relationship.

Karofsky takes Jesse's place but eats nothing, he merely sits there, staring blankly into space and if he's waiting for some kind of news. Both he and Rachel look very apprehensive and neither of them talk to anyone, everyone is to busy to even notice their discomfort. Rachel is biting on her lip and darting her eyes back and forth before a smile forms on her face, she looks up to Karofsky and he too is smiling.

But the happiness in her eyes doesn't last long because before anyone could blink, Rachel's eyes go wide and she is clenching onto the table like it is a lifesaver. Kurt stands up and walks to her side.

"Rachel?" She doesn't respond, "What is going on?"

"What I have feared, has come true." She says in a small voice.

"And what is that exactly?" Kurt asks trying to keep his cool.

"The war has begun." Rachel tore her eyes away from Karofsky's to look into Kurt's, "And I don't know how to end it."

Kurt bites the inside of his cheek, and begins to wonder, what on the world is really going on.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**So I will totally give you guys the info on the Latin Karofsky and Rachel are speaking in the next chapter. Maybe I'll include an awesome fight scene, including Jesse, demons and hounds from hell, I don't know.  
**


End file.
